1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for obtaining emission and fuel consumption data associated with a road segment.
The present invention further relates to a system for obtaining emission and fuel consumption data associated with a road segment.
The present invention further relates to a route planning method.
The present invention further relates to a route planning system.
2. Related Art
It is recognized nowadays that emission of exhaust gases such as CO, CO2, SO2 and NOx of vehicles as well as fuel consumption should be reduced. The selection of the vehicle and the behaviour of the driver is important in this respect. Generally speaking it is advisable to avoid large accelerations and a high driving speed to keep fuel consumption and gas emissions low. However, driving behaviour is for a large part determined by the road conditions. Accordingly it is desired to have means facilitating a driver in selecting a route that provides suitable conditions for a driving style suitable for a low fuel consumption and a low gas emission. For example, the amount of accelerations may be minimized by selecting a route having a low number of traffic lights.